Everything Changes
by Ukendeavour
Summary: Stef and Lena face a tough time together. will their love keep them strong?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all. Two years ago a close friend of mine died from cancer. She was the reason I finally decided to come out so at the age of 27 I decided to come out to my family and friends. This story is for her. thank you in advance for taking the time to read this story. _

Everything Changes.

Chapter 1.

Lena sat in the doctor's office hearing the words she never thought she would hear. the words that no one wanted to hear. she wished Stef was with her. Why hadn't she told her?

"Mrs Adams Fosters, you have stage two breast cancer." Lena stopped listening. She couldn't. she'd just been told she had cancer. Her body shaking. the doctor gave her some leaflets and another appointment to talk about treatment. This appointment was for tomorrow. she wanted Stef. The only person she wanted right now was her wife of a year, her lover of 11 years. She left the room in a complete daze. Since she had found the lump the week before she'd known at once something was wrong. She sat in the car behind the wheel. Not wanting to move. she wanted to scream. She picked up her phone, hitting the speed dial. Calling Stef.

"Baby" Stef's voice came down the line, the tears started to roll down her face. Lena couldn't answer her. "Baby are you there?"

"Stef I need you." Lena managed, crying.

"Where are you?"

"San Diego hospital." Lena said softly.

"I'm coming,"

"I'm in the parking lot."

"Don't move." Stef said "I love you." Hanging up. Lena sat back, her body shaking as she'd gone into shock. She just wanted Stef to hold her. she sat there. Waiting. Not wanting to move. she didn't know how much time passed. The drivers door opened. Stef stood there in full uniform, looking at her. Lena got out of the car at once hugging Stef. Stef held her close. As Lena fell apart in her arms in the middle of the parking lot.

"Babe, what is it?" Stef asked, holding her close. Lena hadn't even told her about the lump, she hadn't wanted to worry her.

"I'm so scared." Lena managed as she cried.

"What is it please tell me love?"

"Not here." Lena said slowly. Stef looked at her partner, telling him to go. Stef got into the drivers seat and drove them home. Stef pulled the car onto the drive and looked at Lena who had been silently crying the whole way. She shut of the engine, they both went inside. Stef took of her belt as they went into the living room.

"Please love, you're scaring me now" Stef said softly looking at the one person in her life who made everything okay. it was like Lena was falling apart in front of her. Lena went to hug her. Stef took her into her arms. Holding her tight.

"It's bad news Stef."

"I guessed that." Stef said trying to lighten the mood, they went over to the sofa sitting down. Stef holding onto Lena's hands slowly rubbing her wedding ring. Looking into the sad eyes of her wife.

"I've…erm….I've found a lump in my breast."

"Which breast?" Stef said suddenly totally full of concern.

"My right one. So I went to see the doctor"

"You should have told me." Stef said slowly.

"I know," tears running down Lena's face. "I'm sorry I should have told you so you could have come with me."

"What did the doctor says love?" Stef asked, worried.

"I'm so scared Stef. He said I've got…oh I can't say it." Lena looked down at their interlocked fingers, before looking up into Stef's worried eyes. Stef was searching but didn't want to press..

"Take your time babe." Stef said, trying her best to reassure her. Lena took a deep breath.

"It's cancer Stef. I have breast cancer." Lena watched as fear shot through Stef's eyes. The same panic that must have gone through herself.

"Oh God babe,"

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, will you come?"

"Of course," Stef pulled Lena into her. "I love you, I am going to be there every step of the way,"

"I love you, God I need you babe."

"I'm right here." Stef said holding her close. "how the hell do we tell the kids?"

"They will be home soon." Lena clung onto her wife. "we have to be completely honest with them."

"I agree. Family meeting" Stef pulled away and ran her hand down Lena's face. "I need to go lock my gun away, why don't you come and have a lie down and I'll sort dinner out."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, come on." Stef picked up her belt and they headed upstairs. Before they knew it the house was filled with laughter and bricking as all five kids come home.

Lena and Stef gather all the children into the kitchen nook. They stood there. They'd had a quite dinner. Lena had barely eaten they were both now casually dressed. Stef took Lena's hand in hers and looked at the their teenagers.

"We have something to talk to you about." Lena said her voice breaking.

"What's going on Mom?" Mariana asked. Lena took a deep breath looking at their children. She stopped. She couldn't do it. she looked at Stef. Stef nodded putting her arm around Lena.

"Mama has been to the hospital today and there is no easy way to put this." Stef took a deep breath. "Mama has breast cancer."

"WHAT?" came four load voices, as Brandon, Mariana, Callie and Jesus all spoke at once. Jude just looked at the floor.

"We don't have all the details right now." Stef said, holding a shaking Lena. "this is going to be a tough time for us. We are all going to pull together. Tomorrow mama and I are going to the hospital to find out what's going on. We will keep you all informed we promise." Stef looked at their shocked faces before Mariana got up and hugged Lena. holding her tight. Stef moved back as each teenager hugged her. apart from Jude, who sat looking at them. Stef sat with him as Jesus hugged his Mama

"Will Mama be okay?" Jude asked slowly. As Stef put her arms around

"I can't promise that right now bud." Stef said slowly. Rubbing his shoulder as the other kids went upstairs. All talking. Lena walked over to Stef and Jude.

"I want her to be okay." Jude said "I can't lose you."

"we can't make any promises right now. But we are all going to be completely honest with you all." He hugged them

"I love you both." He said

"We love you babes." He got up. Lena looked at her wife. Before going in for a hug. Stef held her, kissing her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." Stef said, hugging her close. "I'm always going to be here for you. We are going to fight this together."

"What would I do with out you Stef Adams Foster?"

"I don't know. I never want to find out what life is like with you Lena. you're the love of my life and we are going to deal with this together."

"together." Lena whispered. before kissing Stef gently on the lips. They rested their foreheads against each other, taking in the moment. knowing that this was about to start the hardest time in their relationship. Stef slowly rubbing her wife's arm. Not wanting to let her go. "can we curl up on the sofa."

"Yeh come on." Stef took her hand and they went into the living room. Curling up together. Lena's head on Stef's lap, as Stef slowly ran her fingers though her hair. Making her relax. Soon the kids were all back and a movie was put on. The kids sitting on chairs and the floor to let their moms have the sofa. Lena closed her eyes, slowly drifting off. Stef rested her head back. thinking about what is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi all. First of all, thank you so much for the messages, this is a hard story, but cancer has touched so many peoples lives. Thank you so much for reading. _

Chapter 2

Stef sat beside Lena in the hospital waiting room. Lena holding onto her hand, she had barely slept the night before. Stef had spooned her. all night. Holding her. making sure she was okay. Lena was slightly shaking. Stef gently put her hand on her arm, rubbing it gently.

"I'm right here." Stef whispered. they were both casually dressed. Stef had been put on special leave by Captain Roberts.

"I know. I'm scared baby." Lena admitted..

"Mrs Lena Adams Foster." A female nurse came out. Lena slowly got up, Stef held her. they walked to the nurse going into the doctors office. They sat down looking at the male doctor.

"I'm doctor James Harris." Harris said putting his hand out for Stef to shake

"Stef Adams Foster." Stef said as she they all sat down.

"Ahh you're Lena's wife."

"Yes." Stef said, grinning. Before retaking her wife's hand.

"Okay, Lena as we spoke yesterday you have stage two breast cancer. We need to remove the lump. Which will mean that you will need to stay in overnight. We will do more tests while you are, then from next week you are going to have to have chemo."

"You want me to stay in tonight, we have five kids at home." Lena said. Almost protesting, she couldn't deal with what was happening. Her mind had gone into mom mode.

"Don't worry about the kids. I'll sort it. your health is more important please babe" Stef said. She knew that Lena was scared. "I'll be here."

"okay." Lena said slowly. They listened as they were told what was going to happen.

Stef walked into Lena's private room. Seeing her wife with a oxygen tube up her nose, wires and drips everywhere she got a sudden scene of how Lena must have felt after she was shot. Lena had been in surgery for longer than expected, Stef had made sure the kids where okay and got them sorted for dinner. Stef walked over to the bed, kissing the side of Lena's head, taking her hand. Holding it. as she sat down. Looking at her. she looked so small in the bed. Slowly Lena's eyes opened.

"Hey sexy lady." Stef grinned,

"Hi," Lena said softly. "I hurt."

"You will babe, I'm waiting for Harris to come and see you, you where out longer than I expected."

"How are our babies?" Lena said, wanting to know they were okay.

"Worried but okay, I've left them with money. I don't really like leaving you." Stef answered. slowly rubbing her hand. Harris came in.

"Hello Lena how do you feel?"

"Sore, what's going on?" Lena asked. her grip tightening on Stef's hand.

"The cancer was more extensive than we thought. You've lost some of your breast, which can be rebuilt. You will start chemo on Monday. You can go home tomorrow morning. The nurse will show Stef how to change your dressing. She's going to have to help her, do you have any questions?"

"Not…not at the moment." Lena said. Shocked. Stef just sat there. Scared.

"Anytime you need to talk to me. please. I will make time for you." He said, knowing that they would have questions but the shock of it all at the moment meant they couldn't think of them.

"Thank you." Stef said as he left. Stef picked up her hand and kissed it. "I love you." Lena turned her head away. Stef saw something, a tear rolling down Lena's check as she faced the wall. "love?" Lena didn't move. she couldn't look at Stef. "baby please." Stef got out of her seat and walked around the bed, she gently put her hand onto her wife's face making her look up at her.

"They had to remove part of my breast." Lena whispered.

"To save your life…" Stef said slowly. "it doesn't stop me loving you."

"You've not seen it yet."

"neither have you." Stef said softly, gently pushing the tears away from her beloved face. "I love you no matter what, you know that."

"I'm so scared Stef." Lena admitted looking into the eyes of her angel.

"Me too, but at least we are scared together. Us against the world." Stef kissed her lips. Lena reached up, pulling Stef in for another kiss.

"I can't do this without you." Lena whispered. her strength wavering. Stef had a very tough exterior perhaps being a cop does that to you. But Lena knew she was a massive softly. Their relationship had taught them that. Stef put her forehead against Lena's. looking into her wife's hand.

"You don't have to." Stef, ran her fingers slowly down her wife's face. Lena reached up, taking Stef's fingers she kissed them. "I love you too much."

"I wanna sleep." Lena whispered.

"Sleep then, I'll be right here babe." She pushed Lena's hair out of her face, gently. Stef held her softly, as Lena went to sleep. A nurse came in a saw Stef stood with Lena's head on her arm,

"That must be uncomfortable for you" the nurse whispered. Stef looked at her.

"She's worth it." Stef said slowly. The nurse bought the chair down.

"my name is Nina, I'm her cancer unit nurse, you are?"

"I'm Stef." She would usually offer her hand but Lena was currently sleeping on it. "I'm Lena's wife."

"Good, she's going to need the support." Nina said, she noticed that Stef had barely looked at her. she was watching her wife sleeping. That scared look she saw on so many partners faces. "Do you have children?" Nina asked.

"Yes, five."

"Wow," Nina said as she checked Lena. making sure everything was okay.

"Yeh, we have five teenagers."

"A lot of support then."

"Yeh, she's got all the love she needs. Oh crap I need to tell her parents. They don't know yet."

"Not a conversation you want to have. But something you need to do."

"I'll do it later. Right now I want to stay here with her." Nina watched for a few seconds.

"If you need something, let me know." Nina left. Stef simply stayed with Lena sleeping on her arm. She didn't want to move. she just wanted to sit here and watch her wife. Sleeping, with a slight frown on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi all. First of all, thank you so much for the messages, this is a hard story, but cancer has touched so many peoples lives. Thank you so much for reading. _

Chapter 3

Stef put some coffee into the machine. Mariana came in. sitting at the kitchen table. Stef looked at her

"Hey Miss Thing, how was school?" Stef said settling down opposite Mariana.

"Strange without mama, how is she?"

"I duno to be honest, love. She's sleeping."

"I noticed, she looks so small on the sofa," Mariana looked down.

"sleep is good for her right now. Plus with your Gran and Granddad coming I think her sleeping now is a good thing before Gran starts." Stef smiled, Mariana smiled back.

"Good point. Are they flying in?"

"Yeh, dreading it. you know how you Mama gets when her mom is about." Stef smiled. She was trying to keep things normal. Jude and Callie came in, everyone was slowly coming in from school.

"Hey you two good day?" Stef said as she got up and looked to see what she could make for dinner.

"It was okay, can I go to Connor's tomorrow?" Jude asked.

"Sure Bud, but Gran and Granddad are coming." Stef said as she found some meat and decided to make some food for everyone.

"I know but I still wanna go." Jude said smiling. Callie watched him go.

"How is Lena?" out of all the children she didn't call them mom or mama.

"I am okay," came Lena's soft voice. They all turned to look at Lena stood in the doorway. She looked tired. Her hair up on the top of her head. she got kisses and hugs from all the kids before they went to do their homework. Stef started to make sliders. The one thing she was good at making. Lena came to the table. Sitting down.

"Would you like some coffee babe?" Stef asked.

"No thanks, juice would be better." Stef opened the fridge getting Lena the bottle of OJ and passing her a glass. "How about a hug?" Stef walked over putting her arms around her holding her tight. Lena put her head against Stef's soft breasts, just needing to feel close to her. her hands shaking slightly.

"Your mom and dad will be here so."

"I know." Lena said. "I've been looking at the side effects of the chemo."

"You need to have it love." Stef said pulling away and going back to sorting dinner out.

"I know it's the only way, doesn't stop me from being scared." Lena snapped. Stef looked at her completely shocked. She hadn't expected that.

"Sorry." Stef said slowly.

"No I am," Lena rubbed her head. there was a knock on the door. Stef got up. Lena slowly poured herself a glass of OJ. She knew she shouldn't snap like that at Stef. She took a drink. She was in pain but wouldn't admit it. she heard the footsteps but she didn't get up, she looked up as her mother and father both came in. one by one they hugged her. Stef just looked disappointed. Lena reached out for her hand.

"How are you?" Stuart asked. looking at his daughter. His pride and joy. He watched as Stef took her hand and smiled at her.

"I am okay, I haven't started treatment yet."

"What has happened?" Dana asked. looking at her daughter. Stef put her arm around Lena's shoulders.

"I've had the lump and…erm…part of my breast removed. I start full treatment on Monday." Lena suddenly stopped resting onto Stef. Needing her strength. Needing to know she is there.

"How much of your breast was removed." Dana asked and Stef felt Lena tense.

"I don't want to go into that. Its something I need to come to terms with. Erm. I am going to lie down." With that she went upstairs. Stef watched her go looking at Dana

"You can't ask questions like that." Stef said Dana looked shocked.

"What?" Dana said, Stuart watched smiling glad that Stef was going to put her wife in her place.

"You can't ask about things like that okay. she's scared. She is feeling horrible about herself. I think you need to just calm down. She has a lot going on right now. I just need you to support her completely, support us completely. I'm going to check on her. help yourself to wine and food." Stef followed her wife upstairs. Finding her lay on their bed, laying on her back. her t-shirt had road up showing her flat stomach.

"You okay?" Stef asked sitting onto the bed.

"She couldn't just leave it. it had to come out right away." Stef rubbed her leg.

"I know, I've had a go at her and I'm sure your dad will too." Lena looked down at her. wife. Who was sitting on the end of their bed.

"I love you" Lena said, Stef smiled, moving so she was sitting nearer her wife's head, putting her hand over her body, leaning down and kissed her softly. Holding her close. Making sure she didn't put any pressure onto the wound.

"I love you too babe." Stef smiled, gently running her fingers down her face.

"I'm hungry."

"wow first time in days you've said that." Stef smiled. "What do you wanna eat?"

"Honestly."

"Sure." Stef said smiling.

"Your sliders."

"Well you rest and I'll go and make them. Okay?"

"Yeh," they kissed and Stef left the room. Lena lay her eyes closed. Listening to the sounds of the house. The kids fighting and laughing, her mom and dad having a row in the garden which she could hear through the open window and her wife, ,making a lot of noise and She was betting a lot od mess in her kitchen. She need this a few moments alone. Before re-joining her family. Slowly put her fingers near the missing bit of her breast. She took a deep breath, getting up she went into the bathroom, removed the –t-shirt she was wearing looking at the bandage she had to wear. She removed it. tears running down her face when she looked at herself topless in the mirror. Showing how much of her breast she had lost. The stiches looking ugly. She wanted to scream. All the feelings she had had as a child bring bullied at school came back. she felt worthless and ugly.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Stef whispered from the doorway, Lena's arms shot up trying to hide her breasts. She was crying and she didn't want Stef to see it. it was too late, Stef came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her. she slowly took Lena's hands making her move them from her breasts, Stef looked at her.

"I'm ugly, worthless…" Stef kissed her shoulder, making Lena stop.

"No, you are beautiful and sexy and amazing, that cut which will scar will not and I mean this Lena _will not _ change the way I look or feel about you."

"You must be disgusted by it."

"Are you listening to me Mrs Adams Foster." Stef turned Lena so she could look into her eyes Lena was crying, "You will listen to me. I love you, I will never stop loving you. You are perfect to me. I love you completely. I will never stop loving you. I can see past that scar and how ill you will get, I'm going to be here. You cant get rid of me. you are not degusting. You are prefect, you are so prefect to me. I love you, you're my wife, my lover, my best friend." Lena threw her arms around Stef, hugging her close.

"Thank God I'm blessed to have you." Lena cried into Stef's shoulder.

"right lets get you re bandaged up and a shirt on, your mom is cooking the sliders. So come and have dinner with your amazing family. How does that sound?"

"Normal." Lena whispered. holding onto Stef, not wanting to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi all. First of all, thank you so much for the messages, this is a hard story, but cancer has touched so many peoples lives. Thank you so much for reading. _

Chapter 4

Stef walked into the bedroom, with a cup of tea for her wife, who was still sleeping. Yesterday she'd had her first chemo treatment. It had knocked her out. They had a list of foods she could have and coffee was completely off the menu. Stef sat onto the bed, putting the cup down. Looking down at her strong yet scared wife. She gently ran her finger trips along her jaw line. Knowing she had to wake her. just to get some food into her. Lena slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Stef. Stef lent herself down and kissed Lena softly on the lips. Pushing her hair out of her face.

"Morning," she said, softly. Lena smiled

"Morning, what time is it?"

"Just after ten?"

"Wow, must have needed that sleep."

"Harris and Nina said you would sleep more, so I let you, your mom got all the kids off to school. I've bought you some tea. What would you like to eat?"

"What I want and what I'm allowed are two different things" Lena rolled onto her back fully. Looking up at Stef. Who now had her arm over her. looking deep into her eyes.

"What do you what?" Stef asked.

"Pancakes with loads of fruit." She said, Stef smiled.

"You can have that, just no coffee. There is some tea. You get dressed and I'll make you pancakes, with some fruit." Lena smiled,

"You're too good to me."

"I know, love," Stef laughed before kissing her forehead. "If you're not downstairs in ten minutes I'll come and make sure you're okay."

"Thanks." Stef went down stairs, making the pancakes. She was cutting up fruit when Lena walked in, sitting on a stool.

"You okay babe?" Stef asked as she moved and flipped the pancakes. Before giving them to Lena. Lena started to eat.

"I think…" she didn't finish she got up running to the downstairs bathroom. Vomiting loudly. Stef ran after her, pushing her hair out of her face. Rubbing her back. she rested her head on her arm.

"Aww love. Come on." Stef flushed the toilet and helped Lena into the living room. Sitting her on the couch. "I'll get you a bottle of water." She said as Stuart walked into the room, seeing his daughter, he sat himself next to her. taking her hand. Holding it he slowly rubbed the back of it. Lena looked at her.

"Hey sweetie." He smiled,

"Hey daddy,"

"You're not good are you?" he asked, as Stef came in giving her the bottle of water, Stef nodded and then went to get on with some chores while Stuart had a chat with his daughter.

"No, I'm not,"

"You need to talk to Stef, keep open lines of commination."

"Oh it's you I get this side of me from."

"Yeh and your hot headiness comes from your mom." Stuart laughed.

"I am so ill dad. They removed a lot of my…well you know…"

"I do know. Has Stef seen it?"

"Yes,"

"How did she react?" he asked. looking at his daughter, the one person he loved unconditionally.

"She told me she loved me." Lena said softly.

"Your wife Lena, is a catch." Stuart smiled as Lena lent against him. Stuart put his arm around her. holding her close.

"I know. My wife, I love saying that." Stuart smiled at his daughters words. "she held my hand yesterday. I sat there having poison pumped into my body and she gently rubbed my arm and we talked about the kids, our live, us. It was nice. She doesn't have to.."

"Yes I do." Stef said, she was leaning on the doorway. Lena smiled. "you're my wife, my partner. Of course I'm going to there."

"I must have done something right to get you in my life Stef." Lena said, laughing slightly.

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks babe." Stef went back into the kitchen. "sometimes I forget?"

"What?" Stuart asked

"How lucky I am."

"She feels the same. Talk to her."

"I will dad. When you talk to mom," he grinned.

"point taken but I want an easy life."

"you live with mom." Lena smiled, before closing her eyes. For the first time in years, well since she was a child she feel asleep against father. He held her. holding her close. Stef came back in to ask Lena something but stopped when she saw her wife sleeping against her father. She smiled, before taking a photo on her phone.

"really Stef?" Stuart said smiling

"Could use it to my advantage. Do you want anything?"

"Coffee," he said grinning

"You know there is none in the house because my baby cant have it. but you can have tea. We have an everlasting supply."

"That would be lovely thanks Stef, I don't want to move."

"I won't make you, enjoy your time with her. I'll make you so tea."

"Thanks you're a gem," he grinned

"Oh I know," Stef laughed. Lena snuggled into her dad and he gently rubbed her arm. Stef got him some tea. Dana came back from the store, she was about to yell she was back when she saw Lena sleeping against Stuart.

"She looks so small."

"I know, but she has to get worse to get better." Stef said helping Dana with the shopping. They went into the kitchen. To put everything away.

"I've not seen her sleeping like that in a long time." Dana said. "I'm hard on her, I know I am."

"All she needs right now Dana is love."

"I bought coffee." Dana said without really listening to what Stef had said.

"Well you can take it to the hotel, Lena cant have it so we are not having it in the house."

"I forget how passionate you on."

"What do you mean?" Stef asked.

"She can do no wrong to you."

"She's my best friend, my lover and my wife. We row but you know I wouldn't be without her. take some time with her Dana she's your daughter. When she's not vomiting or sleeping talk to her."

"Okay," Dana nodded. As Stef put the rest of the shopping away


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi all. First of all, thank you so much for the messages, this is a hard story, but cancer has touched so many peoples lives. Thank you so much for reading. _

Chapter 5

Stef sat helping Jude with his History homework. Lena was still sleeping on the sofa, Stuart had barely moved in two hours. The kids had all come home and the house was filled with life again, Lena had slept through it all.

"Mom is Mama okay,"

"Yeh bud, the chemo is going to take it out of her."

"Okay," he said before writing the next answer. Stef got up getting some juice and water for Lena and Stuart. She walked into the living room just as Lena was waking up.

"Hey sweetie" Stuart said softly,

"Hi dad, God I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Sleeping on you."

"You never have to be sorry for that baby, never ever okay." He smiled, rubbing his hand through her hair, holding her close. Stef put their drinks down on the coffee table. As she did Lena reached out of her hand. Stef took it, smiling.

"You okay sleepy head?" Stef asked, making Stuart smile.

"Yeh, dad makes an okay pillow." Lena smiled, Stef sat down next to her wife, as Lena moved to hug her. "Sorry dad, Stef had built in pillows," Lena said as she put her head onto Stef's breasts, Stuart laughed.

"No, you enjoy that. I do with your mom."

"Eww dad please." Lena said, Stef loved their relationship. She rubbed Lena's arm

"Oh it's okay for you to make the comments but I can't." Stuart said.

"Not about you and Mom because you know Mom would kill you right."

"Yeh," he smiled. "Has dinner been decided."

"No, Dana was looking through the fridge."

"I'll check and see I can help any of the kids with their homework."

"Jude's doing history at the table."

"okay." Stuart got up and left. Leaving Stef and Lena on the sofa, with Lena's head on her chest and Stef slowly playing with her hair. Enjoying this moment.

"How come I still wanna sleep?" Lena said softly.

"It's the medication and chemo baby, I read the leaflets Dr Harris gave me. you're gonna get sick babe, and you body wants to sleep to try and recover."

"You're such a good wife." Lena laughed. She sat up for a moment, drinking her drink before curling back, Stef turned the TV on to watch the news. She looked down and saw Lena had fallen back to sleep. She smiled. As Dana came in.

"I'm making chicken wrapped in bacon,"

"Yeh, just tell Mariana that they are free range chickens or something otherwise she won't eat them."

"Okay, has she taken her meds."

"Not yet, she's only just gone back to sleep." Stef said, still gently moving her fingers through her hair.

"Stef." She looked up at her mother in law. A woman she always found it so hard to talk too. s

"I love her."

"You need to tell her Dana, I tell her all the time. she's ill."

"She could die."

"No, she won't." Stef said at once, getting angry she didn't want to think about the fact that her wife could lose her life. She just wanted to be positive.

"But…"

"No Dana I'm not having this conversation. Please."

"Okay," Dana went back into the kitchen. Stef put her head back against the back of the sofa, not really knowing what was happening, suddenly Lena was awake and was sick all over her.

"Aww babe." Stef said softly, as Lena cried as she vomiting again. "DANA STUART." They both ran in. Dana runs to clean up as Stuart comes over and Stef pulled her top off leaving her in a bra showing her toned stomach. she dropped the sweater onto the floor, as she and Stuart helped Lena into the bathroom. Dana bought Stef and t-shirt

"Thanks," She said just as Lena vomited again. she pulled it on as Stuart held her wife.

"It's okay sweetie." Stuart said.

"Dad I wanna lie down in bed please."

"Come on." Stuart picked his daughter up and carried her upstairs, Stef took a deep breath.

"I'll clean up go to her."

"thanks Dana," Stef said going upstairs. She got into bed beside her wife, holding her as she went back to sleep. Stuart looked at them.

"My baby,"

"I know." Stef said slowly, feeling her own tears starting to come down her face. Wanting to be strong but failing in this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi all. First of all, thank you so much for the messages, this is a hard story, but cancer has touched so many peoples lives. Thank you so much for reading. _

Chapter 6

Lena stepped into the shower. She'd been in chemo now for six weeks. She still couldn't look at her right breast. She was also thinner than she was. She couldn't afford to lose anymore. As she ran her fingers through her hair she found it falling out into her hand. She wanted to cry. She did. Her body shaking as she ran her fingers through her hair pulling large amounts out. Stef opened the door to give her clean towels when she heard Lena's soft sobs. She opened the shower door. Saw Lena crying with some hair in her hands.

"Babe."

"Leave me alone Stef please." Lena managed. Stef knew she couldn't. she got into the shower fully clothed. Closing the door to keep the heat on Lena's body. She pulled her into a hug, it took a few moments before Lena hugged her holding onto her tight, crying.

"What's the matter baby?"

"My hair."

"We knew this would happen babe."

"Can you still love me."

"I'll always love you, God babe. Let's get you washed." Stef washed her making sure she was okay, before helping out of the shower. Stef wrapped Lena in a towel. Taking her into the bedroom she sat her onto the bed. Lena watched as Stef undressed.

"You're so perfect." Lena said slowly, looking at Stef's toned and muscular cop body.

"So are you." Stef said, kissing the end of Lena's nose. "You'll always be perfect."

"I don't feel it." Lena admitted.

"I know love, I'm trying to make things okay." Stef said as she got dressed again into dry clothes.

"I know, I'm not making this easy for us." Lena said slowly, she was shaking. Stef got her some clothes out and got her dressed. making sure she was warm.

"This isn't the easiest thing for us though is it. you've got cancer." Stef said rubbing her arms. "What do you want to eat?"

"in and out burger." Lena said suddenly Stef smiled.

"really?"

"Yeh."

"Okay lets go, get you some air and a burger." She grinned.

"that sounds great, with you holding my hand." Lena reached out her left hand and Stef took it.

"I will always hold you hand babe, always." She kissed her slowly. Before helping her up.

"Can I have a shake as well." Lena asked. she had days where she would eat and eat and others where she wouldn't Stef made sure she got everything she needed.

"Well depends if you're good or not." Stef said grinning as they made their way downstairs.

"I'm always good."

"To be good you have to talk to me and stop bottling things up, you know why love because I'm here for you. I know you're body is a mess right now. It's reacting the poison in your veins and the fact that you're fighting a deadly illness but you know what? I would rather you talked to me because you're gonna make yourself iller otherwise." Stef said as she helped Lena into her jacket.

"When did you get so wise babe?" Lena asked

"When your mother started asking me questions I couldn't answer so I started reading up on things."

"My mother."

"Yeh she phones daily mainly when you are napping and asks me so many questions."

"Why doesn't she phone me?" Lena asked as they walked out to the car,

"I duno babe. You're mother is well, your mother." Lena laughed at that.

"good point." They got into the car. As Stef drove Lena reached out and slowly placed her hand onto Stef's leg. Stef looked at her. "What is it honey?"

"I love you." Lena said, Stef smiled, interlocking their fingers.

"I love you too honey. That's why I married you."

"You married me because you got shot and saw how terrible things could be." Lena said, Stef frowned

"No love, I married you because you're the most important person in the world to me. for 11 years you've made my life richer, easier, harder, greater, better and difficult. All the tings I love in a woman. you made me see what's important. Being happy and with you and our little family well I am."

"Stef our family is not little." Lena said with tears in her eyes at Stef's words. It wasn't often that Stef was this mushy.

"Well love, I wouldn't want or have it any other way."

"Good, I'm very proud to say you're my wife." Lena said softly

"I'm glad, you're my wife. No one else would have me."

"Smartass."

"See you know me so well." Stef said as she pulled into the parking lot of in and our burger. She looked at Lena.

"Seriously, Stef. I couldn't get through this without you. You're my rock. I know it's hard. I know that. I know I yell at you when I'm tired and keep you awake at night when I'm vomiting or needing the loo every five seconds but you've not once complained. You've taken on so much. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me babe, it's what wife's do. I read it in a book and everything." Stef grinned making light of the conversation. She was deeply touched by Lena's words and this was her way of dealing with it."

"Good, now, erm…can I have my burger and shake please."

"Sure because I love you and you've said such nice things about me." Stef leant over and kissed her wife, softly on the lips, staying for a few seconds longer. Just to be in her space enjoying it. Lena smiled, kissing her again.

"Burger woman I'm hungry."

"Wow I love it when you call me woman." They both simply grinned before getting out of the car.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi all. First of all, thank you so much for the messages, this is a hard story, but cancer has touched so many peoples lives. Thank you so much for reading. _

Chapter 7

Lena had done it. she'd gone and had her head completely shaved as she'd lost most of it. she'd taken to wearing head scarfs, which Stef had bought her. Stef really was her rock. Lena lay on the sofa, with her head in Stef's lap as they watched a DVD together, she wasn't really thinking about the movie. She was thinking of Stef's fingers which were now drawing slow circles are her arm. Stef had the lightest of touches when it came to her.

"Stef?"

"Mmm," Stef said,

"Do you still find me sexually attractive?"

"Why wouldn't I Love?" Stef said looking down at her, Lena looked up laying onto her back. as Stef slowly rubbed her arm

"Well, I've got half my breast missing, I've got cancer and no hair." Lena said honestly. Stef grinned.

"All the reasons I love you then." Stef said slowly. She was waiting and then it happened. That sparkling smile she loved so much.

"Seriously Stef." Lena asked

"Babe, you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer." Stef said, smiling down at her woman.

"It's not a stupid question."

"You will find my love it was." Stef grinned. "You're the love of my life."

"Softly." Lena grinned.

"I know, something in you does that to me. I'm a tough officer of the law you know."

"Sorry where is there a tough officer of the law?" Lena grinned.

"Right here." Stef bend down and kissed her wife's lips. Lena looked up into the eyes of her wife. Stef's blonde hair falling forward.

"You know what babe?" Lena said.

"What?" Stef grinned.

"You get so much better with age."

"I'm like a fine wine, love." Stef laughed. "Plus I've got a sexy wife to keep up with."

"You're too good to me."

"That's love."

"Stef, I don't feel good," Lena admitted. It was the first time she'd openly admitted she felt awful.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'd love some water. Plus I need to take my meds. Any chance you can…" Before she finished Stef was Getting up, putting a pillow under Lena's head as she went into the kitchen "Thank you babe."

"Always my pleasure to service you." Stef said bowing and making Lena laugh as she went into the kitchen. Smiling. She loved to hear Lena's laughter. It made her grin. she got Lena a bottle of water out of the fridge. And sorting out which pills Mariana came in, throwing her backpack onto the kitchen nook area and looked at her mom.

"Hey.

"Hey good day Miss Thing?" Stef asked.

"Yeh, it was okay, How is Mama?"

"Go and ask her she's lay on the sofa."

"Cool." Mariana went to talk to her Mama, while Stef made her and Lena a snack just in case. Plus she was hungry. She walked in and smiled, as Lena was now sat up talking to Mariana about nail polish. She gave her wife the meds and water. Leaving mother and daughter for some alone time. she went upstairs. Checking on the rest of the children. Who all seemed to be doing homework. She walked into the master bedroom and flopped down. She could feel the tears. She had been so strong. Three months now. They had been dealing this. she'd watched her wife get weaker and weaker, watched her lose her hair and be ill. She just needed some down time. she lay there crying. softly. Jude heard her. walking into the room slowly.

"Mom." She looked up.

"Hey Bud," She said pushing the tears away.

"are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeh, I'm just having a moment." Stef said, sitting up completely and watching as Jude got onto the bed next to her.

"Is it about Mama?"

"I worry about her a lot bud."

"So do we."

"I know sweetheart. She's…" Stef stopped not really knowing how to explain her feeling about Lena to Jude.

"She's your wife." He grinned.

"Yeh she is. I love her very much."

"Good," He smiled. "Mom can I go to Connor's"

"Sure bud. You staying for dinner there?"

"Yes."

"Cool, go on then." Jude left. Stef lay back down. Throwing her arms over her face.

"So this is where you're hiding." Lena said as she slowly walked in.

"I'm not hiding. I'm lay on the bed," Stef said moving over slightly to allow more room for Lena. Lena sat herself down and rubbed her leg.

"You know what I love you babe," Lena said, smiling.

"I love you too babe, God I'm tired."

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Stef asked.

"because I don't sleep well at the moment, so I keep you up but then I nap in the day which your not doing. You need to rest."

"I do rest." Stef said.

"No you don't." Lena said, her fingers slowly moving along her leg. "You sit up with me. you need rest, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. come on Stef, please."

"Okay I give in, will you lay with me."

"Sure." They both snuggled down and Stef slowly drifted off to sleep. Lena watched her slowly running her fingers through her blonde hair. In the doorway four teenagers looked on, wondering what was happening.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi all. First of all, thank you so much for the messages, this is a hard story, but cancer has touched so many peoples lives. This is the final chapter as I'm getting writers block with it. so this will be the last chapter. Please enjoy. Thank you for reading. _

Chapter 8

Lena stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Making sure she was warm she gripped her head scarf. Putting it on. Only Stef had send her naked head. there was a knock on the door, she was suddenly scared.

"It's me." Stef said.

"Come in babe." Lena said grinning. Stef walked in

"Oh did I miss shower time." Lena laughed at her wife's comments.

"You did, sorry."

"Well next time let me know. It's my best part of my day, naked Lena."

"Where did you get your smart mouth from baby?"

"I'm guessing it was my mom." Stef said, as they walked into the bedroom. Lena got her clothes out

"Did you want something babe?"

"Yeh Dr Harris called he wants us to go in."

"Why?"

"Your test results."

"Okay, I'll just get dressed."

"good, oh and one thing."

"What?" Stef walked over kissed her softly on the lips.

"Love you Mrs Adams Foster."

"Love you too Stef." Lena laughed as Stef walked out Lena got herself dressed.

They sat in Dr Harris's Office waiting. He looked at them looked at the fact that everything they had been here together in the last six months they had always held hands. they looked so relaxed today.

"Okay Lena we have your tests back from the last scan."

"What is it?" Lena suddenly sounded scared she was holding onto Stef's hand so hard.

"Your in remission."

"Sorry can you just say that again." Stef said after a few moments of completely shocked silence.

"Lena Adams Foster your cancer is in remission." They both smiled. Suddenly in front of the doctor. Lena reached over and kissed Stef on the lips. Stef held her close. They spent the next hour being told what was going to happen next. They both took it in. just enjoying the feeling that was washing over them. Lena was going to be okay. Lena was going to be fine. When they left the office. Stef picked her up and spun her around.

"My baby is gonna be fine." Stef yelped. Lena laughed

"My hair is going to grow back and I'm going to get better." They kissed.

"This really is the first day of the rest of our lives. God I love you"

"I love you too." they kissed again knowing that this was amazing. they'd been lucky. It had happened. A little bit of luck had come their way. They almost skipped to the car.

"I can't wait to tell the kids, I'm fine."

"I can't wait for your hair to grown back."

"Why?" Lena asked Stef as they got into the car.

"So I can lose my hands in it while we make love."

"You dirty girl."

"Well next week you come in for your breast reconstruction once you've had that you will feel better about your body."

"Yeh I can't wait. Give me a few more weeks and you can lose you hands in my hair."

"I can't wait babe. You know what. I really can't wait."

"I love you Stephanie Marie Adams Foster." Stef started the car, smiling as she took Lena's hand. Holding onto her. loving her completely

THE END.


End file.
